DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars 2: The Kombat Wars (video game)
DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars 2: The Kombat Wars is a 2022 is a actiom-role playing/hack and slash/fighting video game developed by Insomniac Games, NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Disney. Running on the Unreal Engine 4 and on the PlayStation 5. Characters Main Article: DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars 2: The Kombat Wars (video game)/Characters & Uniforms Timeline The game's roster of playable characters have 108 characters, featuring several members of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Inhumans, the Marvel Knights, the Spider-Verse, the Midnight Sons, the X-Men, the Defenders and many more, including Mortal Kombat and those who have returned from prior installments. But the roster has sparked backlash by fans and critics due to budget cuts and it thought to be the biggest roster ever which is ruled out. However, the announcement comes as they are taking no chances as the additional characters would be added to the game via a free update. Boss - Also appears as a boss. NPC - Originally NPC. Skin - Unlock an Alternative Costume/Premier Skin. DLC - Downloadable Character Premier Skins Downloadable Content 'DC Universe' 'Marvel Universe' Avengers Expansion Pass Defenders Expansion Pass Marvel Knights Expansion Pass Marvel UK Expansion Pass Masters of Evil Expansion Pass X-Men Expansion Pass 'Mortal Kombat Universe' Mortal Kombat Expansion Pass Story Mode DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars 2: The Kombat Wars (video game)/Story Mode Character Selection Screen 'DC Side' 'Marvel Side' 'Mortal Kombat/Other Side' * Free DLC Character. * Paid DLC Character. Locations 'Hub Worlds' *S.H.I.E.L.D Heilcarrier *The Watchtower 'Chapter Worlds' *Earthrealm *Netherrealm *Outworld Transcripts DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars 2: The Kombat Wars (video game)/Transcripts Cast *Jonathan Adams - Absorbing Man, Ronan the Accuser *Charlie Adler - *Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyrax *Diedrich Bader - Maximus *Laura Bailey - Black Widow *Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Fantastic *Troy Baker – Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok *Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro *Eric Bauza - *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *JB Blanc - Alfred Pennyworth, Kano *Steven Blum – Bo' Rai Cho, Bullseye, Green Goblin, Reptile, Sub-Zero, Wolverine *Dave Boat - Thing *Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) *Edward Bosco - *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Hyperion, Daredevil *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Red Hulk *Ashly Burch - Nebula *Jesse Burch - Cull Obsidian *Jonathan Cahill - Kabal *Bruce Campbell - Ash Williams *Vic Chao - Kenshi, Goro, Triborg *Ray Chase - Winter Soldier *Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot, Kharon *Tom Choi - *Greg Cipes - Iron Fist *Allegra Clark - Spider-Gwen *Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Chris Cox - Hawkeye, Colossus *Sara Cravens - Frost *Kat Cressida - Elektra *Tim Daly - Superman *Robbie Daymond - Nova (Richard Rider), Thane *Trevor Devall - *John DiMaggio - *Benjamin Diskin - Skaar *Brian Drummond - Guardman *Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk *Christopher Duncan - Luke Cage *Greg Eagles - Baraka *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggs *Brandon Paul Ellis - Drax the Destroyer *Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger *Richard Epcar – Raiden, Sandman *Mary Faber - Crystal *Dave Fennoy - *Crispin Freeman - Gorgon *Will Friedle - Star-Lord *Nika Futterman - Hela *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Todd Haberkorn - Ebony Maw *Jennifer Hale – Kronika, Tanya *Adam Harrington - Groot, Lockjaw *Tricia Helfer - *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Eric Jacobus - Stryker *Nadji Jeter - Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Mara Junot - Storm *Tom Kane - Magneto *Neil Kaplan - *David Kaye - Baron Zemo, Corvus Glaive, J.A.R.V.I.S., Mysterio, Vision *Josh Keaton - Ant-Man *Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang *Ken Lally - Smoke *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Dormammu, Kotal Kahn *Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage *Mela Lee - Jade *Erica Lindebeck - Captain Marvel, Psylocke *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Daniel Lujan - Nightwolf *Peter Lurie - Juggernaut, Sabretooth *Sunil Mahotra - Kung Lao *Vanessa Marshall - Gamora, Sheeva *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *Michael McConnohie - *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion, Valkyrie *Matthew Mercer - Deadshot, Nightwing/Robin *Jim Meskimen - Ultron *Logan Miller - Nova (Sam Alexander) *Lani Minella - *Dave B. Mitchell - Geras, Sektor *Andrew Morgado - Kollector *Phil Morris - *Sumalee Montano - Mystique *Danielle Nicolet - Sareena *Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon *Liam O'Brien - Black Bolt, Nightcrawler, Red Skull *Jon Olson - *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp *Paul St. Peter - Taven *Scott Porter - Cyclops *Beata Pozniak - Skarlet *Ben Pronsky - Venom (Eddie Brock) *Jamieson Price - Ermac, Surter *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade *Bumper Robinson - Falcon *William Salyers - Doctor Octopus *Dwight Schultz - Odin, Vulture *Patrick Seitz - Dark Kahn *David Shaughnessy - Klaw *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos *Bill Skarsgård - Pennywise *Alex Skuby - *David Sobolov - *Jason Spisak - Loki, Scorpion (Mac Gargon) *Karen Stassman - Kitana, Mileena *William-Christopher Stevens - Jax *Tara Strong - Ferra, Jessica Jones, Li Mei *Cree Summer - *Catherine Taber - Medusa *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung *Fred Tatasciore - Beast/Hank McCoy, Hulk, Torr, Tremor *James Arnold Taylor - Cosmo *Brad Venable - *Kari Wahlgren – Elsa Bloodstone, Proxima Midnight *Jim Ward - *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Hynden Walch - Supergiant *Matthew Waterson - *Carl Weathers - *Travis Willingham - *Wally Wingert - Giant-Man/Hank Pym, M.O.D.O.K., Riddler *Ron Yuan – Scorpion *Joe Zieja - Trivia Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Incomplete pages Category:Incomplete casts Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas